Young Justice: Future?
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: When a spell gone wrong transports 7 kids to Mount Justice, things get crazy. Especially since they live 22 years in the future. But how will they return home? Their parents from the past will try to help them the best they can, but some surprises await them. Wally/Artemis, Conner/M'gann, Robin/Zatanna, Kaldur/Raquel
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: So, I went to go see Iron Man 3… for the 6****th**** time in a row… Anyways the action sequences in it made me want to write something. This fic is based on a the plot of 'Future' and 'Future 2' amazing stories written by my friend Trezha, or as you may know her on here, Chalant Lover – Also, I made a slight change to the time line, Dick and Zee are both currently 15]**

Team Info:  
[Ex-assassin] Damian Wayne- Son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Age: 14. Identity: Robin.  
[Atlantian] Madison Tula Ervin- Daughter of Raquel Ervin and Kadlur'Ahm. Age: 8. Identity: Aquagirl.  
[Archer] Aaron Carter West- Son of Wally and Artemis West. Age: 13. Identity: Green Arrow.  
[Speedster] Abigail Iris West- Daughter of Wally and Artemis West. Age: 12. Identity: Impulse.  
[Kryptonian] William Clark Kent- Son of Conner and M'gann Kent. Age: 11. Identity: Superboy.  
[Magician] Emma Sindella Grayson- Daughter of Zatanna and Dick Grayson. Age: 13. Identity: Charm.  
[Archer] Lian Harper- Daughter of Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper. Age: 14. Identity: Speedy.

_Mount Justice  
June 22, 2034  
5:58 PM_

"No. No. No. I refuse to be a lab rat for your magic, Em." said Aaron, inspecting his bow for any hair-line fractures. The last mission, was a little rougher than expected and he would be damned if Poison Ivy caused any internal damage to his prized possession. After showers Abby and Madison we're painting they're nails, Lian was in the kitchen snacking, William was watching TV, and Damian was off being a bat. Which left Emma to pester Aaron about her magic.

"Come on! Madison and your sister already agreed, Damian and Li are peckish for action, and if Abby is going then trust me, so is William." The ebony haired girl exclaimed. "It's only a small time travel spell. And my maxed out amount of travelling is only 22 seconds before. We see if it works, and then come back, simple." The blonde haired boy sighed, knowing that A.) She was _extremely_ persistent B.) He totally caves when it comes to peer pressure and C.) If his Abby was going and got hurt, then his mom would blame him… Which gave him an idea…

"Whatever… fine. Fine! I'll do it - if you take the blame for something." He said with a smirk. Emma could see the mischief look in his apple green eyes. "What kind of blame?" She asked, glaring at him. His smirk grew bigger and he responded, "I hacked the zeta-beam to play '_Call Me Maybe'_ whenever Lian uses it." The magician cracked a grin as if to say 'you didn't' and he winked, as if to say 'try me'.

"Okay. Okay fine, it's a deal." She said breaking her bat-glare.

Impulse, Robin, Speedy, Aquagirl, and Superboy all met up with them in the briefing room. Dove closed her eyes, after switching from civvies, to a domino mask and her uniform. "Ekat su kcab ni emit!" She recited. But then for all of them everything went black.

_Mount Justice  
June 22, 2012  
5:59 PM_

"And so," Batman begins to the team, only to but cut off by the flashing of what appears to be a bright violet… light. Or what is actually a portal. "Team report: Zatanna can you identify the portal?" The dark knight asked in his usual monotone.

"It's definitely magic," she replied. "And by the looks of it, a time roaming spell was used."

With her words, out of the unknown portal fell a group of kids, the oldest two looking about 13. The first kid, a girl, had dark skin, short shadowy brown hair, and sea-foam eyes, shaped like almonds. The most intriguing detail were the gills on her neck.

Two other kids, a boy and a girl we're going to town screaming at each other. The girl had long ebony hair, topped with a small top hat that had a blue bird on it (the Nightwing symbol), and was wearing a magician outfit similar to Zatanna's, but instead, the layer across her stomach was blue instead of yellow. She also wore a domino mask. While the boy she was having a shouting war with, was wearing a green hooded uniform similar to Green Arrow's, but he only had a deep green facial paint smeared near his eyes, which were green as well, but an apple color… they suited him. His gloved hands gripped a bow, while his blonde hair remained ruffled under his hood.

A red-headed girl with her hair in pigtails just kicked back. Her body was covered in a suit that seemed to fit her body nicely (Bart's Impulse costume), while she had gold tinted goggles, attached to a red chin strap, matching her uniform.

Next to her was a spitting image of Conner, the only difference was his eyes. They were an auburn color instead, but the same chiseled features stood out. And behind them was a very cute scene that played out.

A boy with ruffled black hair, who also wore the Robin costume (which appeared to be more of a leather styled suit), was holding a frantic looking girl, who was wearing what seemed to look like Roy's old Speedy costume. Except her top was similar to the top Artemis currently wears, the loves were fingerless, her boots had a bit of heel to them, and she made the suit look more… feminine.

"I can't believe you! You are the most reckless, idiotic, and rash person I know!" The blond haired boy yelled. The magician glared behind her domino mask, and began to shout back, "Well you decided to take my offer, so chill! You are _so_ not feeling the aster…"

The current team was very confused. Conner didn't care, Dick was curious as to where this girl learned the word 'aster', Zatanna just looked at the magician curiously, Wally studied the insipid speedster girl as Artemis did with 'Speedy', Raquel held Kaldur's hand and they stood with a distance from Aquagirl, and M'gann began to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Why aren't you cute?" She asked ruffling Damian's hair. The boy just grabbed her wrist, twisted her into an arm-bar and drew his sword, placing the tip on the nape of her neck. "Do not touch me, plebian!" He exclaimed. Speedy's eyes widened at the scene, and she drew her pocket sized blow-dart. Six darts grazed his shoulder but did the job she wanted. As soon as he was pinned to the cave wall by his cape, Conner angrily made his way to aid M'gann, who was surprised but not hurt.

"Enough." Batman said. Everyone's head whipped around to face Batman. The seven unknown kids lightly shook in fear from the intensity of the bat-glare, well except for Damian and Emma, they were used to it. "You are going to explain what's going on. _Now." _And thus the interviews began…


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: I just realized even though Emma's identity is 'Charm' I put Dove (her old name) in at certain points XD …Sorry about that, I won't mess it up again! As for all the positive feedback, thank you! It really means a lot. And like I said, be sure to check out 'Future' and 'Future 2' which were the amazing inspiration for this story]**

**Disclaimer: Hey I'm finally friends with the disclaim button! I don't own Young Justice…**

Later on they found out about who the children were, who _their_ children were. And with Batman's orders they were to be interrogated. Megan and Conner would talk to William, Robin and Zatanna with Emma, Wally and Artemis would speak to Abby and Aaron, Raquel and Kaldur to Madison, Batman would take Damian, and Lian just sat there not talking to Black Canary.

_Talking to Damian:__  
_The future Robin had to bite back a smirk as Batman stalked into the room, sat down and gave him the bat glare. Being the one of the few people immune to the infamous glare (Emma, Grayson, Drake, and Fat-Girl were the only others), Damian reciprocated with his own bat glare. The room temperature seemed to drop to below freezing.

Both were still silently glaring at each other unmoving.

"You are aware I can do this all day, correct?" Damian smirked.

"So can I. Would you like to tell me what you're doing here, son?" Batman said calmly.

Damian's eyes widened under his domino mask, "How did you-?" He asked.

"Selina Kyle pulled the same moves you used out there, and we have similar bone structure so I presume she is you mother?" Batman asked. His son only nodded. The Dark Knight brushed this off and got to the point. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Grayson may be an idiot at times, but I am… fond of his daughter. She wanted to use a time travelling spell and I foolishly agreed, it was supposed to take us back 22 seconds, but I believe we were taken back 22 years, instead."

_Talking to the West's:  
_"So… uh- _kids_, tell us about yourselves." said Artemis. "Well what do you want to know?" asked the girl speedster.

"You can start by telling us your names, and how you got here in the first place." replied Artemis, still unsure of talking to children. The siblings looked to each other laughing at how weird their mom was being.

"The name's Abigail Iris West, but I prefer Abby. This is my older brother Aaron, Aaron Carter West." Her brother just smiled and a question blurted out of Wally's mouth, "By the looks of it you're heroes, so then what would be your hero names?" Aaron laughed and his sister corked, "I'm Impulse and that's Green Arrow." And soon it was Artemis who was confused.

"If he's Green Arrow, then is… is your Oliver Queen- dead?" Aaron just scoffed. "No, of course not! Grandpa Ollie is retired, granted he's only 53 but Queen Industries makes good money so he already has a deposit in place. Him, Grandma Dinah, and Aunt Thea **[A/N: Can you guess who Thea is?] **said it would be an honor for me to take the mantle of Green Arrow."

_Talking to William:_  
"So Will, can I call you Will? Would you tell us about yourself and how you came here?" M'gann asked, while getting batter onto the tray for cookies."You can call me whatever you want, really. And we got here because of Emma." said William shrugging.

"Alright William tell us about yourself, we barely know anything about you." Conner said while putting the milk that M'gann forgot about back into the fridge.

"Um, what do you want to know?" Will asked. "Anything." M'gann said.

"Okay, well I'm part kryptonian and martian, although the kryptonian is dominant. I'm decent at school, my patience is thin sometimes, and I love animals, especially when Uncle Gar turns into them. But my favorite animal is Wolf." And Conner smiled, because yeah, 22 years later: they still have Wolf.

_Talking to Madison:_  
"Okay, can you tell me what happened from the beginning how you got here. And please be specific as possible." said Kaldur.

"Sorry, but all I can remember is Emma saying things backwards and a vortex sucked us in." Madison explained. "Please just try to remember and-" Raquel cut him off with a direct, "What's your name, sweetie?" The atlantian child looked up, her eyes glistening. "You- you don't remember? B-but you're mommy!" the child exclaimed.

Rocket's eyes widened at the new name but she decided to comfort the child instead of freak her out further. "No, no I- I _am_ mommy, but I was testing you!" she lied. "To see if you could remember your full name." This made sense to the 8 year old, so she replied, "My name is Madison Tula Ervin."

_Talking to Emma:_  
"Look, I'm still unsure of being here but I can happily answer any questions. Despite what 'Hot Shot' says, I'm very intelligent." Emma said. Robin was curious of many things, so he asked, "What's your full name, what race are you, do you have any siblings, what's your favorite color, how did you get here, and do make up your own words or just use mine?"

Emma wasn't prepared for all that and so she just blinked before she replied, "My full name is Emma Sindella Grayson, I'm a homo magi, I'm an only child, my favorite color is eggplant in honor of Aunt Stephanie, I used a time travel spell to get here, and no I prefer using yours. My favorite word is chalant!"

With that Zatanna and Robin blushed at her comment, seeing as that's _their_ word.

_Talking to Lian:_  
"Uh… Speedy, it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to me about-" Dinah was cut off by the sound of her voice, the first time she's spoke since she entered the cave, "Lian." Black Canary was shocked at her choice of what to say. "Hmm?" the leaguer asked. "My name, it's Lian. Lian Harper." She clarified.

"Harper…?" Dinah whispered, "But that would make you Roy's child, wouldn't it?" Lian didn't reply, and she didn't _want_ to. She didn't _want_ to be here. And she didn't _want_ to talk to her Grandma's past self. She just wanted some action. "If it'd make you more comfortable I could call another league member to talk to you-" Dinah started only to be cut off again.

"What's the point? You're going to hear the same story at least 6 times, so what difference does mine make?" She asked. Dinah was taken aback before she replied, "Because, Lian: it's yours. Which makes all the difference. You seem distant, which is good for masking certain emotions, but – but can be unhealthy, especially for a girl your age."

She didn't want to hear it. Her therapist, Dr. Mather told her, her dad told her, even Damian's told her to be more open which is saying something. Damian only cares for Emma and Colin. _Maybe he cares for me too_… She thought to herself.

"I want to talk to my dad, Roy. If I can't then I'm not going to talk to anyone… And you can ask Impulse. I don't budge when I want something," Lian said smirking. Black Canary only sighed, "This'll be a long day, huh?" And with that she turned out the "therapy" room and began to dial her boyfriend.

"Ollie? Yeah, there's a situation at the cave and I need a favor…"


End file.
